Ryder x Kasey
Ryder x Kasey ''is a Romantic/a Friendship Ship between Ryder and Kasey. (Human x Pup). Even though that they are different, they are great Friends, Really close together, and really interested into one another. Fanon There's alot of people doing Stories about Ryder x Kasey. ￼and alot abopted "Rysey" and "Kayder" As names for the pairing. * In ''"Pups Saves Kasey" Ryder is extremely worried for Kasey when she has a spun out while hiding to Jake's Mountain in her tracking vehicle on a snowy, icy, and cold day. * In "Pups Saves a sheep Heard" ''Ryder tries to cheer up Kaseywhen she gives up on trying to find the sheep. Then when Ryder goes up the elevator with the pups, Marshall bumps into Ryder causing him to fall down next to Kasey and causing him to kiss her cheek making both Kasey and Ryder blush. * In ''"Pups Saves Ryder's Suprise Birthday Party" Kasey spend the whole day with Ryder trying to keep him distracted as the other Pups plans and get set up. And even Ryder and Kasey watches the sun set together. Even Kasey's Paw and Ryder's Hand are close to each other. * In "Kasey's Flashback story" ''Ryder is Sad and feels bad for Kasey when she tells a story about how her life was before she joined the PAW Patrol and about when she got electricuted once. * In ''"Pups and the New Pack leader" ''Ryder feels very sad when she has to go back to her wolf Pack to become the next Leader ... But also happy for her to. He also tries to work something out with her parents to see if she can come and visit them or if they can come visit her some time. * In ''"Pup Pup chaotic" Kasey has to find a way to help organize, and save Adventure Bay while Ryder is in the hospital. Sometimes while Kasey is visiting him, She cries in his lap alot saying that she with that he wasn't injuried so he could help her but things back in place how Adventure Bay is supposed to be. And in the beginning when Ryder gets hurt and goes Uncounouis, Kasey stays by him to make sure nothing else hurts him or goes wrong, while waiting for Marshall and the others. * In "Pups and the Bad Dreams" ''Ryder helps Kasey calm down when she has Horrible Scary Nightmares of Wolf Hunters, Her evil Sister Shadow Kasey, and Bad storms with lighting shocking her alot. And even goes in her dreams to help her. * In ''"Pups and the Heat Wave" ''Ryder and Kasey sits beside each other in the Main lobby with the others trying to cool each other off. And Kasey lays her head down on Ryder's Lap sometimes. * In ''"Pups Gets a Tracking and Technology Pup" Kasey stays by Ryder's side most of the day, and they talk to each other. And Kasey even gets his tools for Ryder, and helps him tune his ATV. Kasey also licks Ryder's Cheek alot. * In "Pups makes a huge Splash" At the beginning Kasey is playing tag with the other pups. While Kasey is chasing after Skye, Skye hides in a log. Kasey gets up on the log and runs on it and Accidentally Takles/Pushes Ryder to the ground. Kasey licks his Cheek making him giggle and smiles at her. Kasey say's "Sorry Ryder, I tagged you a little to hard" Ryder giggles again and says. "Guess i'm it". * In "Pups Saves the Leader" ''Kasey tells Ryder to strap into her harness Nervously and Worriedly when she flies in her Tracking Helicopter. ￼And when Kasey lands her helicopter and runs up to Ryder happily, Ryder picks her up, Lay's her down on her back, and scratches her tummy. ''~ (More Coming Soon!) ~ Category:Ships